


Cold Coffee

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Romance, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The next time Xephos comes into her work, it isn’t just for coffee”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Xephos/Lomadia  
> Somewhat real-ish world AU

Cold Coffee:  
“The next time Xephos comes into her work, it isn't just for coffee”

When Lomadia decided she wanted to go to college for her Zoology degree, her parents said they would help as much as they could in supporting her dream of opening an owl sanctuary, and while they could help pay some of her student bills, she didn't feel comfortable having them foot the entire cost.  
Thus, a few applications and days later, she was able to snag a job at the local coffee house. During the day, she would go to school and work in the evenings and on her days off from her busy schooling, she would work much longer shifts.  
It was one of those longer shifts, in the early morning, that she met him. The one with the amazing blue eyes and the sleepy smile that always showed up on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
He was much nicer than the other grumpy early morning customers and if someone before him had been extra foul that day, he would often leave a tip for her. She finds that incredibly sweet of him.  
For weeks, their whole relationship was just their names, his coffee, and shared tired smiles. But with winter holiday fast approaching and the cold weather dipping lower, allowing for snow to stick, the customer increase kept Lomadia busy and prevented her mind from wandering too much to thoughts of Xephos.  
Then exams hit and she takes a few “sick” days at her job and uses them for a few last minute study nights. She actually stops at the coffee shop for a much needed caffeine boost before her biology final and on her way out she crosses path with Xephos. Both eyes flash with recognition and widen slightly at the encounter but both continue on their way; Xephos inside for coffee and Lomadia to the public bus stop.  
\---  
When the bus arrives she takes a seat on nearly full bus and tugs down her owl winter hat so it fits a little snugger on her head. The bus is about to take off when the driver sees a man running down the street waving his hands as best he can with a coffee occupying one. The bus driver rolls his eyes but re-opens the doors for the man who flashes his bus pass and searches for a seat.  
He spots her after searching for a moment and politely asks if the seat next to her is taken. She shakes her head and smiles “Go ahead.”  
Xephos slides off the backpack from his shoulders and takes a seat next to her. A few minutes pass and he tries to make light conversation.  
“So, you like owls?” He says, gesturing to her hat.  
She reaches up and touches her hat, laughing lightly “You could say that.” She pauses for a moment before continuing “It's my goal to set up an owl sanctuary someday.”  
He raises an eyebrow “An owl sanctuary, you say? That sounds interesting, are you going to school for it?”  
She nods and says excitedly “Yes! Zoology major, are you going to Uni as well?”  
He shakes his head “No, not really, a few classes here and there. My buddy and I set up a company about a year ago and that demands most of my time.”  
It's her turn to raise her eyebrow when she asks “Oh, a company? How exciting! What's it called? If you don't mind me asking.”  
He opens his mouth to respond but there's a ding as the bus pulls over to the stop in front of Lomadia's school. She looks over apologetically and stands up “Sorry! This my stop! See ya 'round?”  
He smiles and nods “Of course!” they both exchange a wave of the hand and soon Lomadia is rushing to her Biology final.  
***  
The next time Xephos comes into her work, it isn't just for coffee, and she can tell because he's turning slightly red and rubbing his neck in a way that she has to bite her lip to keep from giggling at.  
“So, ah, anyway, I was wondering, if maybe you and me could maybe, you know...um” he pauses for a moment. He finally looks her in the eyes and asks “Get coffee sometime?”  
She blinks and looks around the shop with her eyes, he follows her gaze and nearly face palms.  
“Oh, right! Well, we can always do something else, if you'd like.”  
She laughs and shakes her head “No, no coffee sounds good! I get off at six. See you then?”  
He smiles and nods his head “Perfect! I'll see you then.” he turns to leave and Lomadia has to yell for him before he reaches the door  
“Xeph! You forgot your coffee!”  
He returns and sheepishly takes his cup, thanks her, and then proceeds to leave. All Lomadia can do is roll her eyes and laugh softly at his antics.  
***  
When six o'clock rolls by, Lomadia has cleaned up her station and gotten herself a hot cocoa and Xeph his usual. She hears the jingle from the door and sees Xephos walk in, brushing a small amount of snow of his hair. He smiles and sits in the chair across from her, “How was work?” he asks.  
“Decent.” she chuckles “You?”  
He shrugs and smirks “Fairly good actually. But anyway, tell me more about this owl sanctuary you want to set up someday.”  
Lomadia's eyes sparkle as she explains the details and eventually they drift off into different topics that last for hours.  
And Xephos's coffee goes cold before he can even finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not the fluffiest, I know, but future fics of these two will be fluffier! Go ahead and follow me if you liked it for more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
